


metal.

by orphan_account



Series: formula one — ideas. [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I don't even remember writing this but it's hot so here you go, IT'S CONSENTUAL I SWEAR, M/M, No Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Regret, Very slight feminization, Why Did I Write This?, but like Daniel likes it you know??, consent is sexy remember that, last post of the decade HAHHAA we love dad jokes, little bit of plot but not much, mostly just jev fantasising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: daniel's got braces. jev likes them more than he'd ever admit.--not edited.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Jean-Eric Vergne
Series: formula one — ideas. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534301
Kudos: 29





	metal.

**Author's Note:**

> okie dokie let's start the warnings because there are quite a few.
> 
> WARNINGS: consentual noncon like Daniel's into it you know?? it's slightly dubious like there isn't a scene we're they talk about it but it's an established kink they have and it's only for a sentence or two so don't worry because it's fine, some face fucking but yeah that's hot, I don't have braces and no one that I know that has braces has ever had their mouth fucked so this is purely based off what I've read and I've read that it's safe so imma keep that in there, Daniel begs a lot and there's some daddy kink but I think that's all?? okay so I just read over it and there's a little bit of youth kink like jevs really into how young Dan is even tho I think irl Daniel's older?? let me have this, this is my fanfic so idk what it's actually like and this is a fic about braces, Dan doesn't have braces anymore so I think a little kinkiness isn't too much to imagine

** _METAL. _ **

daniel had braces. _okay, sure, whatever, it doesn't matter._ except for the fact that it's extremely distracting for people who have a huge thing for braces and daniel. Jev could be counted as one of those people. sure, he thought that daniel was annoying and a little on the immature side (especially since the braces made him look even younger than he actually was), but that didn't change the fact that he was hot and he had a chunk of metal in his mouth that was a definite turn on for Jev. Plus, he was dating Daniel so he obviously loved the guy. 

  


Sometimes when Daniel was tired and just needed to be around someone, he would knock on Jev's door, he'd smile up at Jev and ask the seven innocent words '_can I stay with you for tonight?_' and Jev would move to the side and let him in. Jev loved those days.

  


Daniel would smile at him, rub at his eyes and settle himself down on the bed, his braces making him look so much younger than he actually was, Jev almost felt uncomfortable with how young Daniel could make himself look, but with the metal and the mouth and the tongue, Jev found himself into the whole "_I'm so innocent and young, ruin me_" look that Daniel had mastered. Sometimes when Daniel was almost asleep, so exhausted from the day, he'd let Jev run his fingers along the metal, carefully because Daniel always flinched if he was too rough. 

  


When they kiss, the clinking of metal is hot, Jev can almost finish just from kissing Daniel, the metal hitting against this teeth. The taste of metal and teeth and tongue, all Jev could ever ask for. It didn't hurt that Daniel is probably the best kisser that Jev has ever had the pleasure of kissing. Also Daniel is crazy sensitive, so compared to Daniel, Jev can last a long time. Daniel could cry just from Jev kissing him too hard. 

  


Jev remembers when he first made Daniel orgasm just from kissing him, it's probably his favourite memory.

  


"Stop," Daniel pushed at his shoulders. "I'm gonna cum, stop, give me a second."

  


"We haven't done anything though, baby."

  


"I know, just feels really good." Daniel tried to explain but Jev relocked their lips and Daniel was back to making soft noises and pushing at Jev's shoulders. "Oh my god, we really have to stop, feels so good."

  


"I don't care, doll, just keep going." Jean urged. "Just cum, it's okay." 

  


"Can't, too much." Daniel muttered but went back to kissing despite his words. Jev wrapped his arms around Daniel's slim waist and flipped them around, Jev laying on top of Dan.

  


"You taste so good, sweetheart." 

  


Jev knew all the English words that got Daniel going. Like; sweetheart, baby, doll (that one especially), darling, sunshine, he knew all the ones that had Dan squirming. 

  


And he swooped back down, he kept grinding on Daniel even when daniel was grasping and moaning against his lips, begging Jev to stop, with his little gasps, '_stop its too much_' that really meant '_please keep going_', at least that's what Jev interpretated them as. 

  


"Jev, daddy, oh god, please stop, I'm gonna cum, please." Daniel bit his lip. Jev almost came just from watching the metal bite into the flesh and the begging, God the begging was killing him, he loved when Daniel begged, especially when he called him daddy. "I'm gonna cum, daddy, please stop, please, stop, stop, it's too much." 

  


He didn't.

  


Daniel tensed and swung his head back, hands grasping at Jev's forearms, moans falling and falling. Jev smiled against the crook of Daniel's neck. "So good, baby."

  


"Oh god, please don't stop." daniel always came around.

  


"Wasn't going to."

  


Watching Daniel eat was another thing, sure there was certain foods that he couldn't eat but Daniel seemed to through that out the window. Jev loved watching daniel eat, he loved watching the metal. He loved daniel and his braces, okay?

  


He _loved_ when daniel chewed gum. Biggest turn on without a doubt behind being called daddy and begging, so it was the most innocent turn on. 

  


Daniel seemed to love getting Jev to buy gum for him. Dan normally got a few questions from the cashiers about if he's allowed gum. One time, a woman went on about how her daughter, Toni, almost died from chewing gum because of her braces and Daniel had to stand there awkwardly while waiting to pay. Jev never got questions. 

  


Jev always pretended like buying things for Daniel was annoying but he actually loved it, especially when Daniel turns on the puppy eyes and juts out the pouty lip. Jev's a sucked for the puppy eyes and pout. 

  


"Please. I don't have any change on me." Daniel said, he had his hand wrapped around a big packet of gum, one of those multi packs, Daniel seemed to go through them faster than Jev thought a normal human should and especially more than a person with braces. _Is Daniel even allowed gum? _

  


"No, doll, you can do it. You're a big boy." Jev declined, knowing full well he would do it. "I'll give you the money you're short on."

  


Daniel gave a quick glance around before coming close and whispering in Jev's ear, "if you buy this for me, I'll let you fuck my mouth."

  


_Jackpot_.

  


"Okay fine, I'll do it." Jev smirked, knowing full well that he just got what he wanted the whole time. 

  


Daniel kept his word. 

  


Jev could feel the slight bit of teeth against his cock. Euphoria. Just the feel of the teeth under the flesh of Daniel's lips. The gagging, daniel gripping at his thighs, his hand in Daniel's curls, it's all perfect. 

  


When he pulls out, the pop of Daniel's lips making Jev groan, the spit and precum all around Daniel's mouth. The slight daze, the begging, Jev could be stuck in that moment forever. Daniel goes back to making open mouthed kisses on Jev's dick, his braces leaving a second of cold before his skin heats up again. 

  


"God, baby, you look gorgeous." Jev groaned, his hand wrapped at the back of Daniel's head forcing him back to sucking cock, controlling the pace. 

  


Daniel made a slight moan before Jev yanked him off his cock. Jev smiled down at him, "What do you say back, doll?"

  


"Thank you, daddy." He pulled his jumper's sleeves over his hands to wipe away the saliva and precum. "Fuck me, please, daddy. "

  


"Why would I do that, doll? I can just fuck your mouth."

  


"I'll let you come in me. Daddy, please, baby wants you." third person, that's how Jev knew Daniel wanted this really bad, he hated talking in third person but he knew it turned Jev on. "Baby'll be really good, and he'll stay really quiet, and he'll let you cum on his braces if you want to." 

  


"What else will baby let me do?" Jev watched as Daniel's cheeks turned pink. Honestly, he already wanted to when Dan asked the first time but it was so much hotter to make Daniel beg. 

  


"Baby will let you be rough and baby will let you leave marks, please. Daddy, really want you. Want to feel you." Daniel pumped Jev's cock before his hand was pulled away buy Jev. 

  


"Baby sounds like he really wants it. Gonna let daddy come in you and everything." 

  


"Please, I'll be so good, daddy, please don't be mean." 

  


"I'm never mean, doll." 

  


"Please, daddy." Daniel's mouth was still covered in spit and cum even though he wiped at his mouth, his eyes were all big and puppy-like and he jutted out the bottom lip. He knew he was going to get his way. "Please fuck baby, he wants it really bad." 

  


"Daddy'll fuck baby, calm down." He grabbed at Daniel, maneuvering him into his lap, legs on either side of his legs. He wraps his arms around Daniel's waist, and he pulls him closer. "God, baby's so pretty, huh? don't you think?"

  


He's not really asking but he does get a little irritated when Dan doesn't answer, he instead grabs Jev's fingers and sucks on his pointer, Jev pulls his hand back and slaps Daniel on the cheek, hard. Hard enough that his hand leaves marks and Daniel let's out a high pitched whine, "I said, don't you think you're pretty, baby?" 

  


"Yeah, yeah, daddy's pretty." He rushes out like he's scared. Jev smiles, Dan wasn't paying attention and that's okay. 

  


"Your braces are gorgeous, dolly." 

  


"Thank you." 

  


"Yeah, baby's so pretty." 

  


  


  



End file.
